


Assumptions: The Son of The Father

by GryffindorTom



Series: Assumptions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'A Sleep Walkers Mistake' by Broomstick Flyer and 'Assumptions' by myself, James Sirius Potter, serial flirt and son of Harry and Hermione Potter, fancies Roxanne Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Lavender Weasley. Little did he expect an assumption to be made following a night of celebration for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 – Feelings and Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101574) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom). 
  * Inspired by [A Sleep Walkers Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221071) by Broomstick Flyer. 



> Assumptions: The Son of the Father – Rating M
> 
> Chapter 01 – Feelings and Drunkenness
> 
> Summary – Inspired by 'A Sleep Walkers Mistake' by Broomstick Flyer and 'Assumptions' by myself, James Sirius Potter, serial flirt and son of Harry and Hermione Potter, fancies Roxanne Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Lavender Weasley. Little did he expect an assumption to be made following a night of celebration for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.
> 
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione, James/Alice/Roxanne, Ron/Lavender,
> 
> Warnings – Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.
> 
> Once I had finished the finale of the story Assumptions, I had spent a few days thinking of what to do next when I suddenly had this idea, what if James Potter, the son of Harry and Hermione, suffered from the same condition as Harry, and what if he was unaware of it. That idea started spewing all over the page and turned into this story, Assumptions: The Son of the Father.

** Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 4th May 2017 **

"Blast that James Sirius Potter. He is a bloody right royal pain in the arse." Roxanne Weasley, the oldest daughter of Ronald and Lavender Weasley said to her friend, Alice Longbottom said, getting annoyed as she had just endured another session of flirting from James Potter. "First he pranks me in front of bloody Josh Flint and the Slytherins, then despite his betrothal to you, he is then flirting with me. He is getting on my nerves!"

"He is the grandson of the Marauders according to daddy and my great-grandmother." Alice said, smiling. "James Potter was worse than the Weasley Twins were in their day according to Great Grandma Augusta."

"What about your betrothal. Surely he is breaking the terms of it by flirting with me?" Roxanne asked.

"Have you ever thought about sharing him with me?" Alice asked, smirking at her friend. "Our betrothal has a clause in it which allows him to have a consort, should the next Lady Potter allow it. I had it added in when we arranged the wedding date to be at the end of this year."

"But…but I doubt my father would allow it to happen!" Roxanne said. "He told me that if I ever looked at 'the hell spawn of Harry Potter', he would disown me on the spot."

"Roxy, listen to me. Your father cannot disown you from the Weasley family as he is not the Head of House." Alice said, hugging her friend. "Great Grandma Augusta taught me that when I had to learn about the Great Alliance."

"So Grandpa Weasley is the only person who can disown me from the Weasley family. That is one hell of a worry off my shoulders!" Roxanne said, rubbing her head and sighing.

"Yeah, shall we see how Hugo, Rosie, Lily, Arthur and Freddie are?" Alice asked the redhead.

"Go on then Alice." Roxanne said. Suddenly she checked her watch and frowned. "Shit, I can't. The game is in a few minutes and we have Hufflepuff as our opponents.

"Give them hell Roxy. Give them hell!"

** Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 4th May 2017 **

"I propose a toast." James Potter, the star seeker and Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team said. "To us, for beating the badgers and securing the Cup for Professor Lupin for the 7th year running!"

"To us!" the remainder of the Quidditch team said, downing the Firewhiskey that James had smuggled in during the previous Hogsmeade weekend, knowing that the Quidditch team would drink it, win or no win.

Roxanne walked over to James and smiled. "James, I know you and Alice are betrothed, but why do you keep flirting with me?"

James looked at the redhead who was a few weeks younger than him and smiled. She was wearing a form fitting brown dress which she had changed into following the match, the top of which was showing an ample amount of cleavage.

"Well…you see…Alice and I are third cousins as Alice's great-grandmother is also my great-great-aunt. Our betrothal…our betrothal was only because of dad being close to Lord Longbottom and his gran. It was…it was agreed to when Alice and I were both infants, following something between my father and Lord Longbottom, hence we didn't get a say in the matter until the final negotiations when Alice added a Consort Clause in it Why do you ask?"

"Erm…nothing much…" Roxanne said, smiling at the raven-haired young man. Turning around, she dropped her wand that she had taken from her overrobes onto the ground. Bending over, she noticed that James was observing her. ' _Thank god that when I changed earlier, I put my panties in my robe so I didn't have to wear them in sight of James.'_

' _My, she has a nice arse.'_ James thought, smiling at Roxanne. ' _If only I had not made that bloody oath I would shag her six ways to Sunday!'_

Eventually the majority of the team, except James and Roxanne left the Room of Requirement, Roxanne, seeing the tightness appearing in the trousers of her team captain, leapt over the table in order to sit next to him, and then kissed him, her lips melting onto his.

James, his mind turning to mush as a beautiful woman was kissing, responded the same way as his namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, would and returned the kiss.

Soon the two ended up having their tongues duel for dominance, the power that James was radiating from his magical core compelling them to remove each others tops, James stroking the firm breasts of Roxanne.

Suddenly James had a moment of clarity. "Roxy. We…we shouldn't be doing this. Not in here anyway as it is not right. I mean…I-"

"I…I thought you loved me?" Roxanne said, starting to cry.

"I do, it is just that you know I am betrothed to Alice. Even though she added a Consort Clause, I still have to respect the contract that was made" James said, "Not just that but if I…if I willingly have sex with you now, I would lose my magic as I made a magical oath not to do so until I was married."

"But…but…"

"Listen to me Roxanne," James said, stroking her cheek, giving her the comfort that she wanted from the person who she had feelings for, amplified by the Firewhiskey that she had consumed. "I'm knackered, so much that I cannot be bothered to leave here. I will ask the room to provide you with a bedroom if you want and I will sleep here on the couch."

Little did he realise what trouble may happen to him in the morning as Roxanne moved to the bedroom that the Room of Requirements made.

** Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 5th May 2017 **

Roxanne Weasley woke up, confused, trying to work out where she was from her surroundings. After a few minutes she worked out that she was in a bedroom that James Potter had created in the Room of Requirements for her.

She noticed that when she tried to move, she was in some discomfort near to the junction of her legs. Pulling her wand from her robes, she cast a spell on herself in order to find out what was wrong with her and what the problem was. Suddenly she gasped.

' _I have got to get out of here!'_ she thought, scared at the realisation she had just made. ' _He didn't want me while I was awake, so instead he raped me whilst I was asleep! He is such a hypocrite!'_

She pulled her clothes on, her dress crumpled from the state she had left it the previous night. Roxanne rushed out of the Room of Requirement, pushing past a groggy James Potter and ran down several flights of stairs that separated Gryffindor Tower and the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor from the remainder of the school, intent on going to the office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

Suddenly she stopped half way down the staircase. ' _Shit. If I go down to the Headmistresses office looking like this, she would think that I was intent on seducing James, instead of the truth that the Potter bastard raped me_.'

Roxanne went to head back upstairs when she realised that the Aurors, if Professor McGonagall called them, would require her to have the clothes that she was wearing so they could get evidence. ' _I will just have to explain that we were having a celebration.'_

Upon arrival at the cat statue that Professor McGonagall used to replace the Gargoyle that her predecessors, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, had in situ, Roxanne realised that she did not know the password that was used ton access the office.

She did not have to wait long as she was her Transfiguration Professor, Hannah Abbott, walking along the corridor talking to the new Charms Professor, Clarice Creevey when she started to cry.

Hannah, seeing the young lady crying, knew that the Gryffindor student had to see the Headmistress, and fast.

**Headmistresses Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**5** **th** **May 2016**

Roxanne had just finished telling Professors McGonagall, Creevey and Abbott her story when Remus Lupin walked into the office accompanied by the school Healer, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Well Poppy?" McGonagall asked, looking at her friend. "What is the diagnosis that you are able to make?"

"She has no signs of anything wrong, all except a loss of virginity." Pomfrey said, "That being the case, I will need to check her again in a few weeks time, this time using a completely different charm."

"Thanks Poppy," McGonagall replied. She then turned to her Head of Gryffindor House and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Remus, I need you to go and visit Harry and Hermione. You need to tell them that a situation has arisen at Hogwarts, but please wait until he gets here until I can tell him what has happened."

McGonagall then turned to her Charms Professor. "Clarice, as you were a former Auror, I know you will be best to deal with this case so I need you to look after Miss Weasley whilst I speak to the Weasley family."

Clarice nodded, walking with Roxanne out of the Headmistresses office. McGonagall then turned to Hannah. "Hannah, can you find Mr Potter and his siblings and then bring them to my office please.

Hannah frowned but nodded, leaving to comply with the orders from her boss. Little did any of the staff notice a water beetle hanging onto the windowsill, flying away as she had a story in which her editor of the _Weekly News_ , the newspaper from the former managers of the _Daily Prophet_ now ran.


	2. 02 – Family and Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions: The Son of The Father – Rating M
> 
> Chapter 02 – Family and Arguments
> 
> Warnings – Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers. Contains some Ron bashing in this chapter.

** Potter Cottage, Alcester, Warwickshire, England **

** 5th May 2017 **

Harry Potter was resting in the bedroom that he shared with his wife, Hermione (Granger) in Potter Cottage, a home built opposite the bookshop that they ran in Alcester, a bookshop that was given to him as a wedding present by his father-in-law, Adam Granger.

He was laying on the bed, remembering his days as a Hogwarts student when his youngest child, Sophie Augusta Potter, named after her maternal grandmother and her paternal great-great-aunt, Sophie Granger and Augusta Longbottom, ran into the bedroom, jumping on the bed.

"Daddy, can I go flying?" Sophie asked. "Can you take me up on the Firebolt?"

"Sophie. I would but I doubt that mommy wouldn't like it." Harry said.

"Mommy wouldn't like what?" Hermione asked, walking through the doorway. "What does the two of you think that mommy would not approve of?"

"Well…erm…dear, Sophie…she…she wants to go flying on the Firebolt again but I told her that you wouldn't like me to do it again." Harry said, "Especially as I don't wish to end up being on the couch again!"

"Good call my dear husband." Hermione said, rubbing her pregnant stomach. She turned to Sophie and lifted her off Harry. "Sophie dear, how about you go and get your coat on, then say hello to your Uncle Moony."

Sophie jumped off the bed and ran to the living room to say hello to Remus, the last link to her paternal grandparents.

While Sophie was saying hello to the Marauder, Hermione sat next to Harry and sighed.

"What's wrong dear?" Harry asked his wife, rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck.

"Remus came over to say that there is…there is a problem at Hogwarts and that we are needed over there." Hermione replied. She looked at her husband. "What…what if it is James. What if he has been blamed by someone for attacking them in their sleep? What will we do if it is the case?"

"Hermione, if James has the same problem as me then we will face it head on." Harry said, trying to comfort his wife, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Even if it means that we will have to do anything to protect the family."

Together Hermione and Harry headed out of the bedroom to meet Remus, and then head to Hogwarts.

**Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England**

**5th May 2017**

Chudley Cannons Assistant Manager, Ron Weasley, had just returned from a day at training with his team. The Chudley Cannons had been turned from a team that would lose every game that was played to a team in which would win following the signing of Ron Weasley as Keeper along with Angelina (Johnson) Weasley, Alicia (Spinnet) McLaggen and Katie (Bell) Jordan as the three new chasers in the winter of 1998.

In 2010, Ron was promoted to team captain, allowing him to use his chess playing skills to formulate a winning plan in which they would catch the snitch to win instead of using the Cannons 'Flying Foxes' to run up the score on goals. This led to a three-season streak of winning the Quidditch League cup, along with the promotion of the 'Flying Foxes' and Ron as England Quidditch starters. This resulted in him not having to rely on support from his family in order to pay for Hogwarts tuition.

He had only just took his coat off when he suddenly saw the fireplace turn green, meaning that there was an incoming Floo visitor. Suddenly he jumped back as he saw his former Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, come out of the fire.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, I had just arrived from a training session when you came through the fire." He said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Is Mrs Weasley here?" McGonagall asked.

Ron left the Headmistress while he looked for his wife, Lavender (Brown). Eventually he found her in the garden, pegging the washing out and brought her into the living room, complaining about her cleaning the Muggle way.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall. What brings you to Red Heaven?" Lavender asked.

"It is about your daughter, Roxanne." McGonagall said. "She and a fellow pupil have been involved in an incident, an incident which needs to be investigated."

"Its James Potter isn't it. It is not enough that his father had stole the woman that I loved and now his spawn has done the same to my daughter." Ron said, jumping to a conclusion. He looked at his wife ad growled. "Now will you listen to me? This is why we should have sent Roxanne to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. At least she would not have had Potters spawn pawing all over her!"

"Well forgive me for wanting our daughter to go t the same school as her parents and grandparents" Lavender shouted. "I wished I had listened to Parvati instead of thinking that I could have thought about changing you and your attitude Ronald!"

"CHANGE ME! CHANGE ME! Our daughter is in trouble thanks to James bloody Potter, somebody who I had already warned her off on the pain of disowning her, and you have the bloody cheek to say that I needed to change!" Ron shouted, blowing a head gasket. "When this is all over, I will disown Roxanne, then I will get a divorce!"

It was after a few minutes that the trial left the house via the Floo, McGonagall first, headed to Hogwarts and the situation in hand.

**Headmistresses Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**5th May 2017**

Minerva McGonagall arrived back through the Floo in her office, noticing the assembled Potter family of Freddie, Sophie, Lily, Rose and James Potter, along with their parents Hermione and Harry Potter, all standing in the office.

Suddenly Ron Weasley came through the Floo and, without warning, hit James square in the face.

"This is for my daughter." He shouted, trying to get at the young man whist Hermione and Harry were trying to stop him.

Having seen red at the youngest Weasley male, Harry grabbed his former best friend and hit him square on the nose. Hermione, moaning about immature men, cast a spell, which removed the blood that was seeping from the nose of her son. At the same time, she was hoping that her husband, and Ron would stop fighting.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Lavender shouted, coming through the Floo. "How dare you start duelling like a drunken Muggle, especially against a member of my family! I am ashamed of you!"

"Your family. How can you be related to Potter?" Ron asked, holding Harry in a chokehold.

"Harry and I are second cousins through my fathers side." Lavender said. "His grandmother was my Great-Aunt Rose, someone I never got to know because she died in a car crash."

"Anyway, getting on with what we have convened for." McGonagall said, "It is my painful duty to say that an allegation has been made by Roxanne Weasley against James Potter."

"I knew it!" Ron shouted, interrupting Professor McGonagall. "No doubt that he has an excuse about this, just like his father might have."

"Well if you would just stop jumping to assumptions Weasley, you would notice that Minerva has not finished what she was saying," Harry said, heading over to his children.

"Thank you Harry. Now, while we investigate the situation, I think it is best that you take James, Rose, Lily and Freddie out of Hogwarts for a short while." McGonagall suggested.

"But Professor, what about the need to prepare to my O.W.L examinations, same with James and his N.E.W.T preparations," Rose asked, frowning at the situation. She saw her brother, James, shake his head at the same time as Lily, the twin sister of Rose.

"It is for your own safety Miss Potter." McGonagall said.

"But why are you doing this when James might not even be in the wrong. Who is to say that Roxanne came onto him, attacked him, then put the blame on him." Hermione said, getting annoyed with her former mentor. "I swear that some people enjoy pointing fingers at my family."

"You can talk Granger. I bet that Sexsomnia bollocks during the Second War that your husband claimed was something you and him cooked up on the Horcrux hunt as an excuse to shag and get more press for yourself." Ron sneered.

"Shut up Weasley. If you remember, I was genuinely scared that Harry had attacked me." Hermione said. "I still regret jumping to conclusions about that."

"Whatever Granger." Ron said. "I still say it is a load of bollocks."

"So you are calling the Healers at St Mungos a bunch of liars." Harry said, about to back across the office intend on hitting the red head. "First you slander my family, then you accuse the Healers, the profession that your wife does, at St Mungos of lying. That's rich for someone who abandoned his friendship with me twice."

"I have seen Harrys case notes Ronald." Lavender said, "Harry came to my office on several occasions as part of his treatment following the war and the stress he had undergone. Anyway, in my professional opinion, I recommend that you have James submit to a medical examination, just to see if anything is wrong with him."

Harry and Hermione agreed, allowing Lavender to take James to the Hospital Wing to undergo the examination, Poppy Pomfrey being there to give a second opinion and to ensure nothing goes wrong.

After several hours, Lavender and James returned, Poppy Pomfrey waking in behind them so she can confirm the diagnosis.

"So, Healer Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, in your professional opinions, what is your diagnosis?" McGonagall asked.

"Following a number of tests, including an induced sleep, I have found that James Potter has the condition known as Sexsomnia, meaning that, legally, he could not have raped Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can confirm that Madam Pomfrey has come to the same conclusion as I have." Lavender said.

Harry blew a sigh of relief that his son would not have to go through the same problem as he would. Little did he expect the _Weekly News_ to have picked up on the situation before they knew the truth!

**Weekly News **Headquarters, Diagon Alley, London, England** **

**5th May 2017**

Rita Skeeter smiled as she saw this week's edition of the _Weekly News_ leave the printing press at the new Headquarters of the Weekly News. Looking over the article that she had wrote, she knew that she would be a dead cert for the most prestigious award in magical news coverage.

" ** _Rapist in Hogwarts Quidditch Squad_**

_Report by Rita Skeeter, undercover reporter_

_You would be safe to think that your children, playing Quidditch at Britain's most prestigious school in Magical Education, would be safe from being sexually assaulted by their friends and teammates, playing the most loved sport at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Well you are wrong! Your undercover reporter, Rita Skeeter, has found out that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain James Potter, son of the Battle of the Ministry hero Harry Potter, has been involved in the rape and harassment of the Gryffindor Keeper and Sixth Year, Roxanne Weasley._

_Your reported was present when Miss Weasley informed Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin, Transfiguration Professor Hannah Abbott and Charms Professor Clairce Creevey whilst in the office of the Headmistress about the star seeker and how he had viciously raped her whilst she was asleep, following a team celebration after the Gryffindor v Hufflepuff match._

_As yet your intrepid reporter has not interviewed either of the alleged parties, but I will endeavour to do so soon for the Weekly News._

_For more on Gryffindor House and their Quidditch team, see Page 2_

_For Kirsty, 26 and her views on the situation, see Page 3_

_For more on the Potter family and their achievements, see Page 4_

_For more on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, see Page 5"_

Little would Rita expect the visit that she would get later from a very angry Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2 over and done with! When I wrote this chapter, I found it really satisfying when I wrote the 'muggle duelling' between Ron and Harry. I think I need to book myself into some kind of sessions! Anyway, on with the usual script…
> 
> This story is based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer and Assumptions by myself. Both the rights of JK Rowling and Broomstick Flyer as authors are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 3 – A shock for Roxanne, More from the Potter family and Rita rues the day that she crossed Harry Potter!


	3. 03 - Potters, Press and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions: The Son of The Father – Rating M  
> Chapter 03 – Press, Potters and Pregnancy  
> Warnings – Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers. Contains some Rita Skeeter bashing in this chapter.

** Potter Cottage, Alcester, Warwickshire, England **

**6th May 2017**

Harry was sitting in the dining room of his family home when his employed elf, Dobby, apparated into the room.

"I has newspapers for the Great Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, handing his master the latest copy of the _Quibbler_ and the _Weekly News_. Putting the latter on the dining table, Harry smiled when he saw his friend, Luna Lovegood, had completed her life's wish and found a Crumpled Horned Snorklack in the Shetland Isles.

Just as he had finished reading the _Quibbler_ , he placed it on the table, intending to take a sip of the tea that Dobby had made, when he was attacked by a green eyed, brown haired, miniature of himself.

"Daddy, daddy" Adam Potter, the youngest son of Hermione and Harry said, hugging his father, "Can Sophie and I see Granny Sophie and Grandpa Adam today?"

"It's been ages since we last saw them daddy." Sophie said, coming into the dining room.

"You only visited them yesterday!" Harry said.

"Yes, but daddy, can we still go please?" Adam and Sophie said in chorus.

Harry sighed, knowing that he would not win with his daughter and son looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Looking at his wife who had just walked in, he knew that he would end up having to allow it.

"Alright you two, as long as your mother says it is alright, you can go." Harry said.

"Come on kids," Hermione said from behind them, "Let daddy read his newspaper and finish his cup of tea and we will take you."

"Thanks dear, I have to visit Diagon anyway today so I can take them over to your parents, then I will head over to get those books that you wanted, including the new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_." Harry said, watching his two children leave the dining room to get their shoes and coats on. Alcester was known for its rain, so Harry knew that they would be wet whilst walking.

Harry lifted the front page of the _Weekly News_ and, upon seeing the news headline, let off a massive burst of magical discharge, fuelled by the anger he felt towards Rita Skeeter, a discharge which shook the house.

Hermione rushed in and, upon seeing the article in question knew what Harry was going to say next.

"Skeeter is going to pay for this."

** Weekly News Headquarters, Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 6th May 2017 **

Rita Skeeter was sitting down at her desk, reading the _Weekly News,_ along with the article that she was responsible for, when she saw the door to her office slam open, revealing a very angry Harry Potter. Looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, she knew that she was going to end up putting her foot in it.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I have been expecting you." The beetle animagus said. "How does it feel to have a rapist for a son? Have you got any plans to disown him?"

Harry, getting annoyed with the insinuations that the reporter was making, tried counting to ten mentally, intent on calming himself. Standing right in front of her, he decided to speak to her.

"Look Skeeter, my son did not commit rape. He is only guilty of having a medical condition, one that has affected him." Harry said, starting to calm down. "Ultimately it is people like you that are the cause for the ruin of people's reputation. Hell, your former boss ruined mine for a while."

"You…How dare you question the integrity of the _Weekly News_ " Rita said, getting up from her chair. "I was in that office when I heard Miss Weasley tell the Hogwarts staff about how your son viciously raped her."

"And you were breaking the law by doing so!" Harry said, "What you don't realise is had I joined the ministry, I would have applied to become an Auror. That was, following the defeat of Voldemort, I was viciously attacked by the Aurors. Remember I still know your secret!"

Rita sat down, deflated following the revelation that Harry was aware of her being an unregistered animagus. Harry, however, wasn't finished.

"Either you place an apology on the front page of the next edition or I shall sue the arse out of you, Cuffe and the newspaper in general." Harry said.

Rita squirmed, hearing the threat to her livelihood, especially as she, along with Barnabus Cuffe and Draco Malfoy had spent a significant amount of Galleons, investing in to the setup of a replacement to the _Daily Prophet_ , utilising items from Muggle newspapers in order to try and increase the readership.

Harry left the office, leaving Rita to utilise the Floo network to contact the other two shareholders. Time for Skeeter was going to be shorter than she expected.

** Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**6 th May 2017**

James had just left the Great Hall following a very eventful breakfast where members of all four houses were throwing food such as tomatoes and eggs at him, when he suddenly felt himself hanging in mid-air by his ankle.

Looking around, he saw Primrose Zabini, his opposite number for the Seeker position on the Slytherin Quidditch team, egging on Josh Flint, the Slytherin Keeper, and his twin brother, Henry Flint, one of the Beaters and the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Looks like the rapist has dared to show his face in my school." Zabini said, "I'm surprised that he hasn't been carted off to Azkaban just yet."

"Nah, he has probably got his daddy and the blood traitor Longbottom to cover for him." The older Flint said, smiling. "It is a pity that the Dark Lord did not kill the pair of them."

"I know dear brother, I know." The younger Flint said. He pulled his wand from his pocket, pointing it at James. " _Crucio._ "

James felt the Cruciatus as it hit him, the pain reaching all of his receptors. He tried to free his wand from his holster when another Cruciatus hit him.

Eventually the Professors managed to get to the situation, disarming the three Slytherins. They would find later on that their wands had been snapped, with Aurors on the way to arrest them, ready for trial by the Wizengamot.

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**3rd June 2017**

Madam Poppy Pomfrey had just finished casting the charms that she had intended to do, in order to check for pregnancy, on Roxanne Weasley, when the tests revealed, to her, a shock.

"It seems Miss Weasley that you are pregnant, and that it is twins too." She said, double checking the results. "You are due on 27th January 2018."

"No…please not then." Roxanne said, shocked at what the Healer had said. "Is there…is there any way that I can get an abortion?"

"There is, but to do it, I will need the permission from both yourself and the father before I can do the procedure." Madam Pomfrey said. "It is a compulsory part of the ritual which both parents must be present for, and must be done within the first six weeks of pregnancy."

"Why…why must James be here?" Roxanne asked.

"It's the way the ritual works." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Ok, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Roxanne said. "It is that I just want to complete my NEWTs before I become a mother. I don't want to be like my own mother who was pregnant with me in her repeated Seventh Year."

"That's alright Roxanne, I just need you to remember that the father's permission is required as the ritual requires the abortion."

"Oh don't worry Madam Pomfrey, I will get James Potter's consent, mark my words."

** Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd June 2017 **

"POTTER!" Roxanne shouted, looking at James Potter, who was at the time snogging his girlfriend and betrothed, Alice Longbottom.

Roxanne approached the canoodling couple, Roxanne conjured a bucket of ice water and levitated it, tipping the bucket over the couple.

"Now you have cooled down from inhaling the tonsils of Longbottom, you will come with me now, to the Hospital Wing, and sign the form and approve the ritual which will abort the child that you forced into me." Roxanne said, getting angry with the raven haired boy.

"Your…your pregnant?" James said, smiling. Looking at the daughter of his father's former friend, he hugged her. "I…I'm going to be a father!"

"No Potter, you are not." Roxanne said, "The reason that you are not is because I am going to get it aborted and you have nothing to say to change my mind. The only thing I want to hear is your agreement."

"Look, Roxanne, I am sorry that I got you pregnant, but there is no way in hell that I am going to let you get rid of my child." James said, getting annoyed. "Hell, I would even use the Consort Clause in mine and Alice's betrothal contract to marry you with."

"No Potter, I want this baby out of me NOW!" Roxanne said. She saw the wand that James's younger sister, Rose, had pulled from her robe and, being quick to the draw, Roxanne disarmed the bushy haired girl.

James left the common room to head to see his Head of House, Remus Lupin, when his mind fogged, all thanks to one word.

" _Imperio._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3 over. I had spent a lot of money whilst writing this chapter consuming Flat White coffee and Sausage Rolls from Greggs…oooh Greggs Sausage Rolls! Anyway, I am deviating!  
> This story is based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer and Assumptions by myself. Both the rights of JK Rowling and Broomstick Flyer as authors are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Coming up in Chapter 4 – Who is the one who cast the Imperius Curse?


	4. 04 – Attempts and Aurors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions: The Son of The Father – Rating M  
> Chapter 04 – Attempts and Aurors  
> Warnings – Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.

** Outside Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd June 2017 **

_"Look, Roxanne, I am sorry that I got you pregnant, but there is no way in hell that I am going to let you get rid of my child." James said, getting annoyed. "Hell, I would even use the Consort Clause in mine and Alice's betrothal contract to marry you with."_

_"No Potter, I want this baby out of me NOW!" Roxanne said._

Watching Roxanne disarm his sister, James left the common room to head to see his Head of House, Remus Lupin, when his mind fogged, all thanks to one word.

" _Imperio._ "

James started to feel the fog possessing him, the Imperius curse taking control of him, making him susceptible to the commands that his controller made.

"Follow me to the Hospital Wing." The voice commanded, hoping that James would not fight the curse. The owner of the voice ensured that the older teen was responding to their commands by casing a monitoring charm on him.

James followed his controller through the corridors of Hogwarts, heading to the Hospital Wing, his mind trying to fight against the Imperius.

The voice that James heard was determined to keep control of him, the abortion was necessary.

-Assumptions-

"Look, Roxanne, I am sorry that I got you pregnant, but there is no way in hell that I am going to let you get rid of my child." Roxanne heard James Potter say, getting angry with him. "Hell, I would even use the Consort Clause in mine and Alice's betrothal contract to marry you with."

"No Potter, I want this baby out of me NOW!" Roxanne said. She saw the wand that James's younger sister, Rose, had pulled from her robe and, being quick to the draw, Roxanne disarmed the bushy haired girl.

Watching James walk out of the Common Room, Roxanne followed him, intent on making him pay. Handling her wand, Roxanne cast the Imperius Curse on him.

"Follow me to the Hospital Wing." Roxanne commanded, hoping that James would not fight the curse. She could sense his magic was strong so she ensured that the older teen was responding to their commands by casing a monitoring charm on him.

The two of them went into the hospital wing, Roxanne leading the raven haired young man following her, knowing that something was going to happen.

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd June 2017 **

Madam Poppy Pomfrey saw the eldest Potter follow Roxanne Weasley into the Hospital Wing and noticed that something was wrong with the raven haired boy. ' _His eyes, along with his entire movements all seem to be off._ ' She thought, observing the teens.

She headed into her office, ensuring that the two teens were sitting at her desk in the main part of the hospital wing. She pulled the forms from her desk and then suddenly thought about what could be causing James to react like he was.

' _It's the Imperius Curse!'_ Madam Pomfrey thought. ' _I need to get Minerva and Remus immediately, they will be able to give me authority to get the Aurors involved._ '

Summoning her house elf Petey, she sent him to find the Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, getting him to send them to her. Petey acknowledged the orders given, disapparating to the Headmistresses Office.

Digging out her Honesty Quill, she left the office carrying it and the parchment, heading into the Hospital Wing to speak to the two students. She just hoped that Petey would get to the two Professors before any damage could be done, especially to the mind of James Potter.

** Headmistresses Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd June 2017 **

Minerva McGonagall was reading over reports from her staff about the Slytherin Sixth Years and how they were bullying the First Year Gryffindor students. She had tried, on several occasions, to get the Slytherins to stop bullying First Years, no matter what the house, to no avail.

She was about to start writing a letter of expulsion for Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco and Pansy Malfoy, when she remembered the words he said to her when she put him in isolation. "When my grandfather hears about this he will get you sacked, you filthy Mudblood lover."

Had the portrait of her predecessor, Severus Snape, a Death Eater who died following the death of Lord Voldemort, killed by his fellow Death Eater, Alecto Carrow, not intervened in the conversation, Minerva knew that she would have ended up turning her wand on the young Malfoy.

She went to start writing the letter when she heard a sound of elf apparition.

"Headmistress McGonny," the elf said, in awe of the Scottish woman. "Madam Poppy has instructed Petey to tell you that you is wanted by Madam Poppy in the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you Petey." Minerva said to the elf, wondering what Poppy Pomfrey wanted of her. "I shall head over to the Hospital Wing immediately." The elf acknowledged her response and disappeared. Grabbing her cloak, she left her office, headed for the Hospital Wing.

Knowing she had a long walk ahead of her, she left her office at speed, transforming into her animagus form of a tabby cat to get there quicker, taking advantage of the cats skills.

Eventually she arrived at the Hospital Wing to see Remus Lupin was standing outside, watching the Healer in her discussion with the oldest Potter child and the teen he had been intimate with.

"Minerva." Professor Lupin said, acknowledging the Headmistress. "Poppy had Petey summon you too?"

"Indeed Remus." McGonagall replied.

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd June 2017 **

Madam Pomfrey placed the form and Honesty Quill that she had obtained from her office on the desk and pushed it towards Roxanne.

"This form, Miss Weasley, is the form for you to authorise the abortion." The Healer said. "You need to read the form then, once you have finished, sign and date it."

Roxanne took the form, not looking at the Healer and holding her wand in her left hand, and signed the form, declining to read the conditions and risk of the ritual to abort her unborn baby.

Handing the quill back to Madam Pomfrey, she felt a change in her magic, it reacting with the Imperius Curse that she had cast upon James.

The Healer handed the form to James who was compelled, thanks to the Imperius Curse that his magic was fighting, to lift the quill off the desk where Madam Pomfrey had placed it. He went to sign the form when the influence of the curse broke, his magical will forcing him to regain control.

"No!" he shouted, not noticing the Headmistress and his Head of House were walking into the Hospital Wing, coming up behind him. He turned to Roxanne, dropping the quill onto the desk.

"I will not sign any form allowing you to abort my child, even if you put me under the Imperius Curse." James said, "I offered to marry you, allowing the child to be born in wedlock, but you refused."

Roxanne raised her hand, intending to slap him, but felt it being gripped at Professor McGonagall grabbed hold of her. Professor Lupin grabbed the wand from Roxanne's hand, casting the charm which would make a list of what was the last 5 spells.

Looking at the list, the Head of Gryffindor noticed that the Imperius Curse had been used.

"Do you want me to summon the Aurors?" Madam Pomfrey asked, knowing that she would need to a be a witness in the event of Wizengamot taking the case to trial.

"Please Poppy. Also could you get Harry and Hermione here, along with Ronald Weasley please." The Headmistress said.

Madam Pomfrey headed to the fireplace, firstly to call the Aurors, then to call the person she had dubbed 'her favourite patient', then Ron and Lavender Weasley whilst the two professors took James and Roxanne to wait for their parents, James in one room and Roxanne in another. Roxanne would soon find out that as she did the crime, she must find out the punishment.

** The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England **

** 3rd June 2017 **

Arthur Weasley was sitting in the living room of The Burrow, reflecting on how his life had changed, especially following his divorce to Molly Weasley, a woman who he had loved until she took her defence of her daughter, who had been convicted to Azkaban for failure to pay her fines for Perverting the Course of Justice, during the scandal where Harry Potter was up for trial for a crime that he was, ultimately, found Not Guilty of.

He had disowned Ginevra as she had claimed, falsely, that Harry had sexually assaulted her, raping her while he was on the Horcrux Hunt, a hunt to capture soul containers, carrying parts of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the real name of Lord Voldemort. Eventually she had confessed to lying, but the damage was done, the young saviours reputation in tatters.

Arthur knew that his relationship with his youngest son was on the rocks, Ronald getting his former girlfriend pregnant, being forced to marry her in order to have their daughter, who they named Roxanne, in wedlock.

He was sitting chatting to one of his year mates, Hestia Jones, when his fire turned green, a sign of an incoming Floo connection. He saw, popping out of the fire, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Gawain Robards.

"Minister Weasley, you are needed here at the DMLE." Robards said, forgoing the pleasantries. "It is a member of your family involved. Aurors Susan Fletch-Fletchery and Daphne Boot have arrested your granddaughter for using an Unforgivable."

Arthur acknowledged the call and turned to Hestia.

"I know Arthur; I will come to the Ministry with you." Hestia said, getting the cloaks that belonged to Arthur and herself. Together they travelled by Floo to get to the Ministry, intent on seeing what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 4 over. I am willing to bet that this chapter, along with the next one, will be the ones in this story that causes the most controversy for the story. When I started to write this chapter, I had to had spent a lot of money on coffee, notebooks and fountain pens! Ah well, on with the script…  
> This story is based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer and Assumptions by myself. Both the rights of JK Rowling and Broomstick Flyer as authors are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Coming up in Chapter 5 – The Trial of Roxanne Weasley…Plus, the punishments of the 3 Slytherins are revealled…


	5. 05 – Courts and Decisions

_Previously on Assumptions: The Son of The Father…_

_Roxanne Weasley woke up, confused, trying to work out where she was from her surroundings. She noticed that when she tried to move, there was some discomfort near to the junction of her legs. She cast a spell on herself to find out what was wrong with her and what the problem with the results making her gasp._

'I have got to get out of here _!' she thought, scared._ 'He didn't want me while I was awake, so instead he raped me whilst I was asleep! He is such a hypocrite!'

_She pulled her clothes on and rushed out of the Room of Requirement, running down several flights of stairs, intent on going to the office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall._

_'_ Shit. If I go down to the Headmistresses office looking like this, she would think that I was intent on seducing James, instead of the truth that the Potter bastard raped me. _'_

_-Assumptions-_

_Minerva McGonagall arrived back through the Floo in her office, having gone to fetch Ron and Lavender Weasley, noticing the assembled Potter family, including former students, Hermione and Harry Potter, was standing in the office. Suddenly Ron Weasley came through the Floo and, without warning, hit James square in the face._

_"This is for my daughter."_

_Harry grabbed his former best friend and hit him square on the nose. Hermione, moaning about immature men, cast a spell, which removed the blood that was seeping from the nose of her son. At the same time, she was hoping that her husband, and Ron would stop fighting._

_"RONALD WEASLEY" Lavender shouted, coming through the Floo. "How dare you start duelling like a drunken Muggle! I am ashamed of you!"_

_McGonagall said, "It is my painful duty to say that an allegation has been made by Roxanne Weasley against James Potter."_

_"I knew it!" Ron shouted, interrupting Professor McGonagall._

_-Assumptions-_

_"It seems, Miss Weasley, that you are pregnant, and that it is twins too." She said, double checking the results. "You are due on 27th January 2018."_

_"No…please not then." Roxanne said, shocked at what the Healer had said. "Is there…is there any way that I can get an abortion?"_

_"There is, but to do it, I will need the permission from both yourself and the father before I can do the procedure." Madam Pomfrey said. "It is a compulsory part of the ritual which both parents must be present for, and must be done within the first six weeks of pregnancy."_

_"Why…why must James be here?" Roxanne asked._

_"It's the way the ritual works." Madam Pomfrey replied._

_"Ok, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Roxanne said. "It is that I just want to complete my NEWTs before I become a mother. I don't want to be like my own mother who was pregnant with me in her repeated Seventh Year."_

_"That's alright Roxanne, I just need you to remember that the father's permission is required as the ritual requires the abortion."_

_"Oh, don't worry Madam Pomfrey, I will get James Potter's consent, mark my words!"_

_James left the common room to head to see his Head of House, Remus Lupin, when his mind fogged, all thanks to one word._

_"Imperio."_

_**Holding Cells, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England** _

_**15**_ _ **th**_ _**June 2017**_

It had been nearly two weeks since Roxanne had been arrested for using an Unforgivable to get herself an abortion, two weeks in the hell hole known as the DMLE Holding Cells. Two weeks since her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, had disowned her in a move that was political in nature, but practical none the less.

In those two weeks, Roxanne remembered her last words to James Potter, how she had gotten him in trouble by crying rape before she had all the facts, how she had ruined the reputation of her best friend's betrothed by making her accusations.

She was awaiting the sentencing by the Wizengamot for her offence of using an Unforgivable Curse on the son of a Wizengamot member, which would give her a one-way ticket to Azkaban upon conviction, a conviction that she did not want to have to endure as she would never leave the prison.

Eventually a guard came through the corridor, ready to take her to the trial, one which she knew that she would never be freed from, especially as she was guilty.

_**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England** _

_**15**_ _ **th**_ _**June 2017**_

In the Wizengamot chambers, Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood from his seat. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood as well ready to address the members. Across the room, in the reporter's pit, seated in a group like vultures gathered in waiting for their next juicy meal, were the various media representatives. As he glanced at the Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, she caught his eye and a large smile crossed her lips, and she gave a dainty little wave toward him. Shacklebolt rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Here ye, hear ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the fifteenth of June in the year Two Thousand and Seventeen is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister, Susan Fletch-Fletchery passing Percy a note with what the case was about

"Criminal Trial of Roxanne Lavender Weasley versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "She is charged with the crime of using an Unforgivable Curse, the Imperius Curse, on James Potter, a Half Blood."

Roxanne heard a noise come from behind her, the shock of the assembled group of reporters of someone using an Unforgivable on the Boy-Who-Lived's son.

Suddenly she felt a liquid being poured down his throat, the person pouring it being a very annoyed Harry Potter, one of the designated members of the Wizengamot who could do so.

Due to the liquid that had been poured down her throat, Roxanne had the sudden compulsion to answer anything that the Minister, who was acting as Judge, and the Wizengamot, who was acting as Jury, requested of her.

The Clerk of the Wizengamot of this hearing stood up to address his niece, well by blood at least, especially as his father had disowned her. "What is your plea, Miss Weasley, on the charges of using an Unforgivable Curse on the son of a Wizengamot member?" Percy asked, his dicta quill flying across the parchment in front of him.

"Guilty, your honour." Roxanne said.

"Clerk, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Shacklebolt said, his eyes on the redheaded teenager, watching carefully for her to make any sudden movements. "Do you have any legal representation?"

"I declined it on the grounds that I am guilty" she replied, looking up to the stands where the witnesses were and saw James and Alice together. _'I really miss him'_ his last thought before the trial began.

Roxanne heard the Opening Statement of the Prosecution, their solicitor stating how Roxanne was using an Unforgivable on James to make him allow her to abort her baby, a baby that she wanted rid of.

Before the solicitor began to speak again, an elderly lady stood up to speak.

"The Wizengamot recognises Lady Greengrass, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass." Percy said robotically.

"Thank you, Mr Clerk, I would like to ask the Wizengamot to consider that maybe Miss Weasley wanted rid of the foetus as she was wanting to get her education completed?" Lady Greengrass asked. "Or on the other hand, what is to say that Lord Potter's son forced Miss Weasley to have sex and because of that, she wanted rid or the child?"

"At the time of conception, Mr Potter had a medical condition that he was unaware of," Madam Pomfrey, one of the witnesses said, "But that does not matter. The fact of the matter is that Miss Weasley used an Unforgivable on Mr Potter."

Eventually the jury went away to make their decision, the handcuffs that tethered Roxanne to her chair stiffening. When they had made their decision, a standing vote, Roxanne was shocked at their decision…


	6. 06 – Epilogue - A Potter Life

**_Godrics Hollow Church, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England_ **

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_April 2018_ **

James Sirius Potter was nervous. Nervous because it was his big day, the day he finally managed to marry his childhood sweetheart, Alice Longbottom. As he walked up the aisle to get ready to marry her, he could see everyone looking at the vicar, Sophia Brown, who signalled to the organist to play the wedding march sounded, ready for James to marry his love. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

While the vows were said, James knew that he would be sad, having had his fiancé's friend, Roxanne Weasley, thrown in jail, but on the other hand, had she not cast the Unforgivable, she would never have been sent to Azkaban, and never had lost his child.

Suddenly James was pulled out of his thoughts, realising that everything through the wedding had been quite automatic, when the celebrant said those words which meant that she would never be able to even divorce…

"…I declare you bonded for life."

The witch waved her wand high over the heads of the newly wedded couple, a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. As his family led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

**_The Young Ones, Ottery-St Catchpole, Devon, England_ **

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_April 2019_ **

James Sirius Potter was happy in a way. He was finally with the woman he loved and had a son he could look at and think ' _That was all thanks to Alice and my parents, Alice for marrying me and my parents for making me!_ '

Alice had given birth to his son, Neville Fleamont Potter on 31st December 2018. Her father, Neville Longbottom, brought her as a wedding present a cottage in Ottery-St-Catchpole that was for sale with an accompanying flat for the couple. As James looked at his pregnant wife and son and smiled.

Everything was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer and Assumptions by myself. Both the rights of JK Rowling and Broomstick Flyer as authors are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
